NO TE RECUERDO
by Cielito Williams
Summary: Candy ha estado enamorada de Terry desde que lo conoció, pero el siempre la ha rechazado, humillado. Que pasará cuando Candy recupere la memoria y quiera su vida de vuelta, una vida con Albert y su música. ¿Terry la dejará irse con otro, el dia de su ¿compromiso?Actualzación todos los jueves en la noche a partir de hoy.
1. PROLOGO - AMANECER

NO TE RECUERDO

por Cielito Williams

_SUMMARY : Clare Williams Andley tiene todo lo que una chica quiere a los 17, dinero, belleza, fama y el _

_amor. Hasta que… un día un secreto de la familia se revela y cambia todo, su vida _

_da un giro de ciento ochenta grados, Incluyendo su mente. Ahora todo lo que conocía Clare ya no existe_

_ni ella existe, ahora es Candy Wolfgang, la sobrina del hombre que la secuestro. Terry un chico cool, en la_

_escuela es el mejor, además de ser el más guapo y adinerado , su único _

_defecto: Indiferente y frio. Por un lazo del "destino" terminan viviendo juntos, _

_¿que pasara cuando Candy recupere la memoria y quiera su vida de vuelta?._

**Prólogo**

**_EEUU, NOVIEMBRE 2009_**

-No te la lleves – Grito con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos, la tenía en los brazos, por primera vez en su vida Marisse Andley no tenia control del momento, la sangre la embarraba, su hija estaba muriéndose, y aun así en ese estado se la quitarían de su lado.

Maldecía la hora en que la encontraron, maldijo a todo su linaje, una vida no cobraba el precio de una promesa.

Las escaleras y el piso tenían pequeños rastros de sangre, en poco tiempo la policía estaría ahí, Albert estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente, el golpe que le habían dado fue muy fuerte, tuvo que pasar horas para que despierte.

**_INGLATERRA__, DICIEMBRE __2009_**

Blanco, así era su mente. Le dolían los parpados de haber presionado muchos los ojos, era imposible no podía recordar nada. Habían pasado dos días de haber despertado, ella se encontraba en una cama de hospital, desorientada. ¿Quién era? no lo recordaba…. Un hombre al que no recordaba entro por la puerta y empezó a contarle cosas terribles. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche, ella había sobrevivido por milagro y ahora lo único que tenía era a él, su tío. Dijo también que su nombre era Candy, Candy Wolfgang.

**INGLATERRA, 2010**

- ¿Llegaras tarde? – le pregunto Candy.

- Sí pequeña hoy también, estoy dejando todo listo para hoy irnos a nuestra nueva casa.

- Bien, no hay problema, hoy me quedare con Annie y Paty a comer helado.

- Esta bien, pero solo ustedes tres ¿vale?

- Como tú digas tío. - le beso la mejilla y observo irse.

Por fin después de una año se mudarían a una casa de verdad! tendría su cuarto propio, no podía estar más contenta. Saco de la refrigeradora una caja de leche y se lo tomo con unas oreos. Tendría que darse prisa si no quería legar tarde, corrió limpiándose la boca con la manga de su uniforme, saco las llaves y salió.

Afuera soltó un suspiro y se coloco bien la mochila. Miro hacia atrás y una sonrisa dibujo su rostro, extrañaría el restaurante pero se acostumbraría muy rápido a su nueva casa.

Podía ver las rejas casi cerrándose, acelero el paso y segundos después cayó de bruces al piso.

Ah! - soltó un grito de dolor - esperen, me eh caído, no cierren por favor - nadie parecía oírla y tampoco ayudarla, se levanto con dificultad y cojeo hasta la entrada - Espere señor, no cierre.

- Tarde señorita...

- Wolfgang, Candy Wolfgang, clase F.

- F? Mmm, pase.

Las Aulas estaban seleccionadas desde a A hasta la F, Los de la A eran aquellos alumnos que obtenían las mejores notas y así sucesivamente, Candy se encontraba en la F.

Candy llegó a su aula y sin sorprenderse por lo que veía, Jimmy gritando, los demás jugando, su profesor sentado con las manos en su cabeza, se sentó.

- ¿Ya podemos ir a tu casa? - Annie Britter preguntó.

- Tío dijo que en la noche podrían ir…

- Excelente, conoceré a mi padre –Jimmy ya había jalado una silla para quedar frente a Candy y a sus amigas, lo único que consiguió fue una mirada fuerte de ambas.

- ¡Jim! - Candy lo miro con ojos muy abiertos - Él no es tu padre, no lo llames así.

- Pero lo va hacer, cuando tú y yo nos casemos –le sonrió, me convertiré en su hijo y yo cuidaré de ti Candy si me lo permites. – Es alisó la camisa y la miro como si esperase una respuesta positiva por parte de ella.

- Ni en tu sueños – se apresuro Paty dijo - ¡piérdete!

- Pero que le pasa, cuando va a entender que a ti no te gusta.

- Déjalo Annie, tal vez lo haga cuando le llegue la carta de matrimonio de Candy y Terry- dijeron soltando una carcajada.

- ¡Oigan! - Sus mejillas enrojecieron –bajen la voz, acabo de recordar algo, acérquense.

Tomo su mochila y saco un sobre, una carta de amor, la cual había pasado horas frente a un diccionario por si alguna palabra estaba mal escrita, tenia perfume y todo, si tenía suerte y lo veía, se lo entregaría.

Faltaba dos minutos para el receso pero Candy prestaba atención de lo que tenía en frente, aunque era una burla de una clase de verdad no le tomo importancia, había la imagen de un cuerpo humano mientras los demás colocaban sus partes, uno de ellos había puesto el codo en la muñeca.

Candy había escapado de Jim con ayuda de Annie y Paty, cansada y transpirada se secaba el sudor que caía por su frente con la manga, tomo agua y entonces lo vio, se encontraba frente a ella, bueno a metros de distancia pero iba a la dirección de la que ella estaba, Candy respiro profundo y metió su mano en la mochila, entonces lo sintió, lo saco, lo sostenía con fuerza y lo coloco como un letrero frente a él, el se acercaba, la miraba a ella y a su carta, Candy estaba nerviosa él la veía, tomaría la carta…. Él sin embargo paso de frente.

Terry –fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de caer de espaldas en el suelo.

Terry se volteo a verla y se acerco junto a ella.

La multitud del patio del Colegio San Pablo se acerco donde ella estaba, todos la acorralaron, entonces él hablo.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida?

¿Por qué se enamoro de él?

¿En que estaba pensando?

¿Olvido que esos chicos genios no pueden ser amados?

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?... perder la cabeza

No sé qué hacer. Me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible?

Dispuesta a perder su dignidad e ideales

Persiguiendo a un chico, sin ninguna timidez cada día y cada noche a su lado

Solo para a atraer su atención

Ella está aquí... y él está allí

Ella quiere ser amada por el

Y El finge no saberlo

Pero en su mente está la imagen de ella sonriendo y ella dice:

Di que me quieres

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Esta historia está basada en parte a un anime llamado ITAZURA NA KISS/ it started with a kiss ( dorama taiwanes) , ya que la historia iba hacer un fic para este pero no me late la idea de escribir para ese anime, por eso voy para Candy y para esto colocare algunas escenas de ese anime adaptadas a Candy Candy , no todas, ni del mismo modo, sino lo principal para que la historia que les mostrare capitulo a capitulo tenga sentido.


	2. Capítulo 1

**NO TE RECUERDO**

**por Cielito Williams**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**INGLATERRA, 2010.**_

¿Por qué se enamoro de él?.

¿En que estaba pensando?.

¿Olvido que esos chicos genios no pueden ser amados?.

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? claro…: perder la cabeza.

No sé qué hacer- Me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible?

Dispuesta a perder su dignidad e ideales,

persiguiendo a un chico, sin ninguna timidez cada día y cada noche a su lado…

Solo para a atraer su atención

Ella está aquí ... y él está allí

Ella quiere ser amada por él.

y él…..

- It started whit a kiss

- Candy, Candy ¿Dónde estás?

Annie y Paty se habían enterado de lo sucedido en el patio, cuando fueron a buscarla solo encontraron a la mitad del colegio riéndose, , una chica de la clase B, Susana, les conto lo sucedido.

Candy corrió al escuchar sus voces, se había escondido en una salón vació que algunas personas utilizaban para practicar boxeo, las voces se acercaban y ella no encontró un lugar para esconderse.

- Candy! - Annie gritó.

-Candy Walfgong, ¡dónde estás! - grito Paty desesperada.

- Vale, aquí estoy - dijo rendida saliendo a la vista.

-Qué diablos hace aquí?

- No podía meterme en otro lado, los pasadizos, todo, incluso en los baños hay posters de él, es terrible.

Sus amigas corrieron hacía ella y la abrazaron.

Candy lloró, Terry la había rechazado y en frente de todos, había estado enamorada de él desde hace un año, ahora se sentía un estúpida, pero no se arrepentía, ella tenía el valor de ofrecerle una carta de amor y él… simplemente la rechazaba y de qué forma.

-Soy una tonta - dijo Candy.

- Sí, si lo eres, ya sabía que algo parecido iba a suceder - dijo Annie - Estamos hablando de Terry Grandchester, era muy bueno como para ser verdad.

-Es cierto… Además aún te queda Jim.

- ¡Ahh! - Candy lloraba más fuerte.

- Candy nunca te has puesto pensar que Terry sea gay - En ese momento sus compañeras la miraron sin creer lo que Annie había dicho.

- Jajajaja - río Paty - pues esta como para pensarlo, no les pareces, digo.

- A él jamás se le ha visto con una chica, nunca ha tenido novia…

-Pero no por eso va a ser Gay, Terry es todo un hombre. -Salió en defensa Candy

- Si… claro.. todo un hombre - Paty miro a Annie quien ya se estaba riendo, Candy las vio y se carcajeo también.

- Hey ya paraste de llorar, porque no salimos de aquí?

- Claro vamos…

- Esperen, quiero hacer algo primero - Candy se acerco a un saco de arena de boxeo y le pegó

- Tu -golpeaba - Maldito - pateaba -Insensible - empujó - cruel, ruin- otro golpe con puño - Ahh - otro golpe.

- Ya.. basta, vamos. - Tuvieron que sacarla a rastras de ahí.

El salón seguía siendo un caos, cuando Candy pasó, todos se alejaban, pero sin apartar su mirada. Varios de los chicos habían puesto dulces en su pupitre. Un chico, mojado se acerco a ellas.

- ¿Dime, te hizo daño? Ese maldito como se atreve a rechazarte, eres preciosa, pero esto no va a quedarse así, voy a golpearlo.

- No, Jim, tu no golpearas a nadie.

- Pero como es que puedes quererte tan poco, te humillo frente a toda la escuela.

- En realidad se humillo solita - dijo Annie.

- Ya, pero nadie trata así a Candy. Mi chica está llorando y alguien tiene que pagar por eso.

- Deja de ser tan dramático, Annie tiene razón, además ya no quiero saber nada de él …¡Y no soy tu chica!.

- Aún no te das cuenta, pero yo soy el indicado, pronto vendrás a mi buscando amor, ya verás y yo estaré aquí dispuesto a dártelo.

El profesor ya había entrado a clases y las horas pasaron normales… Al termino de las clases, Candy salió del colegio a hurtadillas, no quería encontrarse con nadie.

- Parecemos fugitivas, no me gusta - se quejó Annie.

- ¿Y no es divertido? por fin podemos coger estos sombreros del salón de teatro.

- Listo! - Candy se sacó el sombrero y retiro los mechones de su frente.- ¡Ahora por helado! - y dio una risita casi fingida.

- Yeee - dijo Annie moviendo los brazos sin ninguna emoción.

-Y como te fue en la escuela corazón - dijo George Wolfgang

Solo basto que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su tío para que Candy se derrumbe.

- No quiero hablar de eso. -contesto.

- ¿Tan malo fue?.

- No es eso. Todo está bien tío no te preocupes, porque mejor no nos vamos.

- Como quieras. Ve por tu bolsa de mano y súbete a la camioneta, yo ya voy.

En la camioneta pensó en todo lo que le había pasado por la tarde. El entregarle, mejor dicho, mostrarle la carta a Terry, no había sido tan malo después de todo. Ella le quiso demostrar sus sentimientos, pero él la rechazó, si tarde o temprano iba a suceder estaba feliz que sucediera hoy.

Próxima meta, encontrar alguien mejor que Terry.

A quien engañaba, alguien mejor que Grandchester no había….

Mejor coeficiente, el más guapo, su familia perteneció a una escala antigua real… Él era la persona con quien había soñado casarse algún día.

…Solo era cosa de enamorarlo.

Que tenía ella para hacerlo? … No era inteligente, Ni bonita, Usaba ropa holgada y su cuerpo parecía mas al de una niña de 13. Se teñía las raíces de castaño todos los meses…. pero, era optimista, valiente y tenía mucho amor que compartir.

Mientras pensaba giraba su anillo en el dedo anular, era un regalo de madre, Ella no lo recordaba pero su tío dijo que pertenecía a ella, ese pequeño objeto valía mucho para ella, solo cogerlo y apretarlo le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

_**CALIFORNIA, 2008**_

Marisse Andley de Williams había llegado a su casa del trabajo muy cansada, los pies le ardían, la cabeza le dolía… Pero todo eso valía la pena. Sus pacientes eran su vida, lo mejor que le había pasado, sin duda estar en la clínica era mejor que su propia casa.

- Ya llegué - dijo al entrar a su casa.

Suzu, se acerco a darle la bienvenida, ella lo acaricio y fue a colgar su abrigo. El cachorro se fue andar hacía la cocina. Ella la siguió.

Briana y Clare había embarrado toda la cocina, estaba hecha una porquería. Habían querido hacer un pastel era notable, harina en todas partes, chocolate en el piso, algunos huevos reventados en la pared y…. Bairon amarrado, sus hijas había amarrado a su hermano con una soga.

- Pero que es esto! - Grito enfurecida, la calma se le había ido, Ella estaba cansada, solo quería dormir, esto era suficiente.

- Mamá! - Dijo Briana y Bairon al unisonido poniendo su vista hacia ella.

-Oh! No te preocupes, no es para tanto… ya nos vamos a dormir - dijo la menor - Hay unos pastelillos guardados por si quieres , nosotros ya comimos bastante - Se frotó la barriga- Sera mejor que limpies rápido esto Mami, no vayan a venir insectos. - Clare la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Nadie se mueve - miro Clare - Ya me canse de todo esto, cuando vas a dejar de actuar como un niña y ustedes - miro a sus hermanos - Están castigados, ahora se ponen a limpiar todo, nadie se acuesta hasta que esto esté limpio.

-Si mamá, lo haremos. - dijo Bairon - Lo sentimos mucho… .

-Sí, está bien.- contesto. Y salió.

Bill estaba durmiendo cuando entro ella a su habitación, se acerco a él para darle un beso. Él se movió despacio, estaba levantándose, al abrir los ojos y verla, sonrió.

- Estas aquí - le dijo - te extrañe mucho sabes - La atrajo hacia él y la beso. - Que fue ese ruido de abajo- pregunto después de soltarla.

- Lo siento… los chicos han transformado la cocina.

-Dios mío, creí que era Suzu..., solo se divertían un poco Marisse - dijo después - Clare estaba disfrutando su último día de grabación, en un mes estaremos viendo el estreno de la película.

- Su última grabación ya? … Creí que…

- Si cariño lo sé… Ven duerme...

- Primero me baño.

Abajo las hermanas habían puesto música y desatado a Bairon, quien se frotaba los brazos.

- ¡Creí que estaría de guardia! - dijo Clare.

- No tenias porque hablarle así, es tu madre Clare. - dijo Briana - No es una de tus sirvientas, que por cierto las tratas mejor que a ella.

-Ya basta es suficiente! No podía este día ser mejor? Oigan termine de grabarla película, hoy cumplí 1 año con Albert y ella tenía que venir a molestarme el día…

-Es de noche - dijo Bairon

…. solo porque jugábamos un poco, no es justo. Ella nunca está aquí, rara vez se queda dos días seguidos en casa…

- Clare, ella está trabajando, entiende un poco ya somos mayores como para necesitar una niñera, creo que somos totalmente responsables como para cuidarnos solos.

- Es cierto, mira Clare se lo mucho que te duele, pero por favor solo - le cogió los hombros - entiéndela si?

- Ella no necesita trabajar! - dijo enfadada - Aquí no falta nada… pero ella siempre ha escogido su profesión antes que a nosotros.

-Clare… - dijo Briana, pero era tarde, ya había salido de la cocina con lagrimas que intentaba ocultar.

_toc toc_

-Pase.

-Hola pequeña ¿te desperté?

sacudió la cabeza.

-No ¿ ya llegó mamá?

- Sí. vino, pero estabas dormida, ahora - la tapo hasta que la fresada de junto a cuello - a dormir.

-Hasta mañana Clare, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también Lily.

Salió de la habitación.

Desde que la pequeña Lily nació, Clare pensó que su madre dejaría de trabajar y cuidaría de ella, y lo hizo, durante 2 años…. Cuando regreso a su trabajo Clare se había prometido a sí misma estar siempre para ella, ser su confidente, su mejor amiga. Ella llevaba su misma sangre, era su hermana. No es que Drew, Bairon y Briana no fuesen sus hermanos, lo eran, pero solo por parte de papá, cuando su mamá lo conoció, el ya tenía 3 hijos. Se llevaban bien juntos, pero eran grandes.

Drew, era el mayor de todos, con 25 años ya se había convertido en un músico de Rock famoso. Briana, 21 años, era guitarrista y Bairon 19, bueno Bairon, era solo Bairon.

A ella de niña siempre le gusto la gimnasia, su infancia en Lakewood le permitió asistir a una escuela normal, sin todo el laberinto por su Padre, Un músico Country.

Ella desde muy pequeña trazo sus propios planes: estudiar, bailar, cantar, divertirse y convertirte en una doctora, igual que su madre.

Cuando su madre se enteró de sus sueños en convertirse en doctora, se alegro mucho, de inmediato hizo horarios para que pasasen juntas practicando y estudiando. Lo había hecho todos los días… desde que tenía 12 años hasta los 14. En ese lapso de tiempo habían sucedió muchas cosas, Ella se presento a un casting de comedia televisiva y entro. Sobre sus clases ya se había cansado, no podía seguir mas con el ritmo. Ella era actriz, trabajaba en un show de comedia de tv y al mismo tiempo estudiaba para algún día convertirse en Doctora. Tal vez cuando era más niña eso era lo que quería, ahora ella lo único que quería era seguir con su carrera… Ser actriz y cantante, aunque no fuera tan popular, era lo que le gustaba.

Cuando le ofrecieron salir en una película, no dudo en aceptar, después de esto su vida profesional creció mucho y los problemas en casa llegaban.

Marisse empezaba a llegar molesta del trabajo, siempre lanzando un periódico en la mesa… gritando a su marido, que era Manager de su hija, por algún escándalo en donde era protagonista. … Una fiesta, un tatuaje, un beso, prendas pequeñas, peleas, etc.

Clare ya tenía 16… tenía un novio, uno muy meloso y enamorado de las cámaras.

Ella estaba enamorada, su primer novio, un cantante… no podía espera algo mejor, 5 meses después se entera por los periódicos que Alex estaba saliendo con Marina Andley, su lejana prima, también actriz. Fue el apocalipsis para ella, una humillación y burla. Lloró... lloro mucho y maldijo… Su prima y su novio juntos, eso nadie se lo iba a sacar de la mente, nunca.

Para su mala suerte, Marina vivía sola con su Manager a 7 cuadras de sus casa, Marisa la invito a quedarse una temporada con ellos, cuando esto pasó, ella ya había votado a Alex…

No soportaba la convivencia, estaba celosa de la buena relación que tenía su prima con su madre… se parecían mucho, las dos eran castañas y cabello liso, ella más bien tenía una cascada de rizos dorados los cuales le costaba mucho cuidar.

Se metió en varias cosas para ignorarlas… tomo clases de guitarra, piano y violín ; idiomas, lo que sea para no estar en su casa, buscaba y buscaba,

no sabía que era hasta que lo encontró, y ….

tenía cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos celestes y por su puesto un nombre: Albert.

_**INGLATERRA,2010 **_

- Llegamos! - Candy bajo de la camioneta y corrió hacia la puerta, casi pierde el equilibrio al estancarse en una grieta del piso .

- Con cuidado, espera coge esto - le encargo una tijera.

- Para que me das esto? - preguntó

- Para que cortes la cinta de nuestro nuevo hogar - Le acarició el cabello, - en una año había crecido tanto… ahora era castaño y lacio - pensó George.

- Bien entonces, ahí vamos - y lo hizo… la cinta se había partido, dejando una entrada fabulosa… la puerta era de vidrio y tenía un foco como en los años medievales la parte superior justo como a ella le gustaba, la perilla era dorada y había un timbre con comunicador.

George abrió la puerta y se aparto para que su sobrina pase, adentro se encontraban muchas de sus cajas con cosas de ella y su tío, estaba todo desordenado, pero eso ya se encargarían ellos de ordenar.

-Es.. Es grande y bonito. - Dijo después de varios minutos.

- Sí lo es, en la segunda planta se encuentra tu habitación, si quieres anda da un vistazo mientras yo subo tus cajas.

-Claro - y subió a toda prisa, El cuarto era muy espacioso, tenía un baño, genial - pensó - siempre quiso un baño propio. El olor..

El olor… toda la casa olía a cemento… la casa era nueva, ellos seria los primeros en estrenarla, se dirigió a la ventana y sintió algo extraño.. la casa parecía inclinada… pisadas se acercaban, y mientras eso pasaba el cuarto parecía moverse, estaría aluciando?

No.. tal vez fue la cantidad de azúcar que comió y el… el rechazo.. pero tenía que olvidarse de eso, no era el momento de ponerse tan sentimental y maldecir al estúpido creído sabelotodo y guapetón que estaba pa darle…

- Porque la casa es muy grande - preguntó mientras su tío con cuidado dejabas algunas cejas en el suelo.

- Porque lo preguntas, no te gusta? .

- claro, pero he notado que hay cuatro habitaciones, además hay una planta arriba..

- No te preocupes, una de esas habitaciones es mía y las otras …. - por un momento no dijo nada - pues una es para una oficina y la otra es …. ¡de huésped! si eso es.

- De huésped?

- Sí, Candy, es un cuarto disponible para alguna visita.

- Aya .. ósea puedo traer a Annie o Paty algún día para que se queden.

- ¡Claro!

-Más bien, porque no mas tardes hacemos un poco de dictado.

- Eso me gustaría, gracias.

Dictado, hacia meses que no practicaba su ortografía, cuando despertó en el hospital ya hace una año, ella había perdido la memoria, no se acordaba de nada, sabia como caminar, bañarse, algunas cosas básicas, pero no sabía escribir, su tío le había enseñado, aprendió muy rápido, pero había otras cosas en donde era muy lenta… no sabía historia, ni matemáticas, era pésima… Todo eso tenía que pasarle justo estando en su último año de secundaria…

El Primer día en el Real San hablo era imposible olvidar… conoció a Terry, era de la clase A, salió a dar un discurso de bienvenida, ella no podía despegar sus ojos de él, se enamoró de ese chico a primera vista… Durante todo su discurso no apartaba su vista de él. Cabello castaño igual que ella, era largo, llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, ojos azules, muy profundos. que sería fácil perderse entre ellos , los de ella eran verdes, pero usaba lentes.. se veían casi pardos; y su nariz… tenía una nariz perfecta … su piel, el mismo tono de piel que ella. Quería mirarle más de cerca, así que se paró y se acerco pero un chico de clase B le puso cabe, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Risas… - Se escuchaba por todo el auditorio, todos la miraban, menos él.

Sonó el timbre - interrumpiendo sus recuerdos - y fue a ver quien seria, aunque ya tenía una idea …

- ¡Annie, Paty! … Jim? Arthur? - Se abrazaron solo las mujeres.

- No soportábamos mas la angustia Candy, teníamos que venir a conocer tu nueva casa, sí que es grande.

-Es cierto, además tenía muchas ganas de conocer a mi futuro padre - dijo Jim.

- Sigue soñando Parsons - Le dedico una mirada de burla - pasen.

- Espera, toma. - le dijo Jim - Candy se quedo viendo el obsequio, no sabía que era ya que estaba cubierta por papel de regalo - Tranquila - se apresuró a decir- es de parte de todos.

- Gracias chicos. - lo tomó.

A dentro su tío, que tenia dotes de Chef, preparó una suculenta cena para todos, luego los hombres se quedaron abajo jugando pocker mientras que las chicas subieron a conocer el nuevo cuarto.

- Encajes! - dijo Annie - que elegante, me gustan.

- Sí, es precioso, miren - saco un juego de té de su cajón - podemos jugar.

- Jajaja a tomar el té?, son más de las 5, además ya no somos unas niñas.

- Eh - Candy la codeo - A mí me gusta, además podemos fingir ser esas tías de alta sociedad y hacer lo del dedo meñique.

-Sí, ¡ hay que hacerlo! - dijo Annie - Venga Paty no seas así - la sacudió hasta que Paty termino accediendo.

- Bien… bien lo haremos… infantiles- lo último lo dijo en susurro.

Mientras las chicas hacían su pequeño sociodrama de señoras de alta sociedad tomando el té y presumiendo de sus maridos y sus juguetes, El sol estaba a punto de desparecer, el día ya pronto acabaría…. Unas entrecortadas sacudidas detuvieron todo.

Sus tazas puestas en la cómoda, empezaban a vibrar bajo el mueble. Las chicas riendo no se habían percatado hasta que una de las taza llegó al borde y cayó.

Se asustaron por el ruido así que se quedaron quietas y fue ahí donde se percataron del origen: las casa ahora se movía frenéticamente, un temblor…

Abajo se escuchaban gritos, Su tío subió y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Annie y Paty se colgaron de él y bajaron, Candy le siguió con pasos tambaleantes, fue difícil bajar las escaleras.

Ya abajo se dieron con una sorpresa…. Un armario había quedado entre la puerta y ellos..

- Hay que salir rápido, El temblor es fuerte - gritó Candy.

- No es un temblor, es un terremoto - En ese momento los cuadros, adornos caían…

Annie empezó a sollozar y Jim junto al tío y Arthur logrando apartar el armario, haciendo que el foco que se encontraba arriba, se estrellara en el piso dejando restos por toda la entrada… Candy cogió su mochila que se encontraba junto a la barra que conectaba a la cocina y la sala.

-Ven pequeña, agárrate de mí.- le dijo su tío

- Estoy bien, puedo sola, porque mejor no ayudas a Jim que está quieto.

- ¡Jim! No te cuelgues de ahí, sal, vamos, todos salgan…

salieron … respiraban agitadamente, estaban llenos de polvo y sudados.

- Casi nos mata…. - dijo Candy

Geroge Wolfgang, no apartaba la vista de su casa, la cual había puesto todo su esfuerzo y gran parte de su dinero… ahora no quedaba más…

La casa se desplomo … dejando solo pedazos…. y ¿columnas?.

Candy y sus amigos, observaban todo el vecindario. Todas las casas estaban en perfecto estado, no había nadie afuera más que ellos, ¿cómo podría ser posible? ¡ acababa de pasar un terremoto!

- ¿Cómo es que la única casa que se derrumbo fue la vuestra? - dijo Paty.

- Todas las demás parecen intactas - dijo Annie

George aparto su vista y giro su cabeza a ambos lados. Candy se le acercó mientras él lentamente apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello sollozando.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les gusto? Espero que sí... Este capitulo ya estaba hecho desde hace tiempo... Si bien la historia lo subi hace muchos meses pero luego decidí sacarla por algunos cambios, ya estan los cambios, prometo el próximo cap ser mejor y mas interesante! ... <strong>_

_**Gracias chicos por leer y sus comentarios! Con migo es hasta la próxima! Suerte y Bendiciones. Nos estamos leyendo...**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**NO TE RECUERDO**

**Por Cielito Williams**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de que leer, responderé sus dudas ¿Vale? ( En general )<strong>

**1. Candy y Clare son la misma persona**

**2. El temblor fue de 3 grados, segun escala y pues, ya se enteraran en el segundo parafarro del cap... **

**3. Sé que puede ser algo confuso, pasado - presente. Lo siento. Pero inténtelo ¿sí? Una es la vida actual de Candy, y la otra es su pasado, antes del accident, en donde termina con Amnesia, no es difícil, solo inténtenlo entender. **

**Supongo que eso es todo. Disfruten su lectura! Espero les Guste! muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>" Grado 3 : El comienzo de una nueva vida, junto a Los Grandchester "<strong>

**INGLATERRA 2010**

CANAL N

_-Buenos días con todos, hoy en Canal N les tenemos una noticia que ha impactado a todo el País. Vamos a la nota con Jenny McBen._

_- Buenos días Scar, y cierto, esto ha impactado a gran parte de nuestro país. Hace unas horas esta casa se derrumbó, dejando solo cuatro columnas, que si se acercan las cámaras por favor un poco más, se darán cuenta lo delgadas que son, una de ellas esta chueca, ni siquiera está dentro del piso, como debería estar, están en la superficies, llenas de cemento. Verán según nuestras fuentes, el dueño de esta vivienda construyó la casa él solo. Una casa que se derrumbó frente a un temblor de solo tres grados según la escala de Richter. _

_- Wow, Jenny es una pena, pero también a quién se le ocurriría construir una casa solo? … es de locos. Bueno Inglaterra los números para ayuda están debajo de sus pantallas, Esta familia tendrá que empezar de cero, un saludo y mis condolencias… _

- jajajaja, oye Má! ven a ver esto…una casa se ha derrumbado con solo un temblor de 3 grados!

- Tony, deja de burlarte de las desgracias de los demás….

- Lo siento mamá es que la gente hoy puede ser tan tonta…

-Esa noticia esta propagándose desde ayer, en realidad los dueños actuales la compraron a un muy bajo precio… es obvio que todo era fachada… hijo por favor no te burles.

-Está bien ma, iré a ver a contárselo a Terry mejor… - El pequeño rubio echo a correr riendo.

-Buenos tardes cariño, están todos en casa? quiero daros un anuncio.

- Richard, cariño, que pasa?

- Te acuerdas de la noticia, esa de la casa derrumbada? .

- Si, por supuesto, Acabo de decirle a Tony que deje de reírse, estos chicos me están volviendo loca… no quieres tener una hija, mi amor..?

- ¡Elly!

-Si quieres deshacerte de nosotros, solo dilo, total estas con eso desde hace tiempo. Pobre de ti que tus hijos hayan salidos hombres-

-Oye Terry no seas grosero conmigo. Yo los amo, es solo que vosotros no queréis jugar conmigo nunca.

RESTAURANT FELICIDAD

- Esta en todos lados - dijo al mismo tiempo que apagaba el televisor - eres realmente un tonto tío, cómo pudiste comprar algo tan barato…

-Lo siento cariño, realmente creí que era una casa muy confortable…quien pensaría que ese olor de cemento era por..

-Está bien, está bien… al menos no estamos en la calle…

- Este lugar es seguro, buscaremos otro lugar…pero primero debemos conseguir dinero, una casa no es barata.

-Y recién te das cuenta…, si quieres puedo conseguir trabajo.

-Eso nada, además te despedirían a los 5 min.

-Oye! Eso fue cruel…

- Bueno es esperar o…

- ¿O que tío? Acaso me escondes algo, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, cualquier decisión debes consultarla con migo también!.

- Hoy me llamo mi mejor amigo, se enteró por las noticias lo sucedido y me llamo y fui a verle...

- Ya, no te quedes a la mitad, sigue…

- Bueno dijo que su casa es muy grande, y nos ha invitado a quedarnos durante el tiempo que queramos, claro que sería hasta que consiga el dinero suficiente para poder tener un lugar para nosotros…

- No entiendo..

- Cariño, lo he pensado mucho, y creo que sería conveniente, tienes mi palabra que no son malas personas.

- Pero… vivir, son desconocidos.

-¡Claro que no! Richard y Eleonor son de confianza, y estoy seguro que te llevaras muy bien con Eleonor. Richard dice que está encantada por conocerte.

-Vale, está bien, aunque sigo pensando que es raro… e incomodo. Cuando nos mudaremos entonces…

-Esta misma noche.

-¿Qué? … ya? por qué tan rápido…

-No puedo tener todas las cosas en el restaurant, me ocupa mucho espacio. Además según Eleonor tu habitación ya esta lista, no hay tiempo que perder.

La escuela no mejoró, esa mañana me daba mucho que pensar, acaso había despertado con sapos en la cara, porque todo el mundo estaba viéndome, acaso estaba desnuda o que…. Oh mierda! No puede ser, como puedo ser tan tonta! Todos ya saben, quizá no debí venir hoy…

- ¡Hey Wolfgang! - Si quieres puedo regalarte mis herramientas de playa, contruyen las mejores casas…de arena jajajaja

-Gracias, tal vez para el verano Kitty

- ¡Tonta!

Ay no, ¿por qué a mí?

- ¡Candyyyyyy! - Esa voz era….

- ¡Jim! ¿pero qué estás haciendo, que es todo esto? - Había una fila con cajas de… espera, que decía ¿re-cau-da-CIÓN!?, estaba él y los demás…. y … oh no, esas son… - !Paty, Annie! Venid ahora mismo.

- Candy, Jim es increíble, ha recaudado más de 5 mil libras! ¿no es fabuloso?.

- Ah - se quejó - chicas que estas haciendo, esto es muy vergonzoso.

- Pues si, tienes razón, lo sentimos, pero esto ya estaba armado cuando entramos, venga vamos a terminar con esto.

- Vale, y devuelvan el dinero…

- ¿Ah? - Paty y Annie se miraron a la cara como confundidas…

- ¿Que?, no pensaran quedarse con eso no? Chicas ….

-Vamos, no me he quemado por nada la cara…

- No tienen remedio. - camino hacia Jim, que ya había bajado de la escalera para saludarla.

-Hola mi Candy, mira, esta es una donación de nuestra escuela que quiere colaborar contigo, tu caso los conmovió a todos…

en eso dos estudiantes se pararon en frente mío y me miraron, su ojos se leyeron como " Permiso, no me dejas pasar" Me eche a un lado para que pasase, pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

- Hey ¿ vosotros, a donde vais?

- A clase,¿ por qué?- respondieron

- Bu..bueno, está bien, pero primero colaboren, no pueden ser tan mezquinos. Su corazón es de piedra acaso?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… y yo que pensaba de verdad que la gente estaba colaborando, pero voluntariamente….

- ¡Jim! , chicos, disculpadme, pasen nomas, no tenéis que dar nada.

-Pero Candy.

-Nada! Idiota! ¡¿Quién te ha pedido ayuda?!

-Candy…

-Y para que te lo sepas… ¡ya tengo nueva casa!

Se echo a correr al salón furiosa, pero en que estaba pensando el idiota de Jim! como se atrevía a avergonzarla de esa manera, era un IDIOTA! Arrggg, quería golpear a alguien.

- Candy, espera - Se venían corriendo Annie y Paty detrás de ella.

- ¿QUE? - gritó, al ver sus rostros, se arrepintió, - lo siento, es que toda ha sido muy rápido y el idiota de Jim, no ayuda en nada.

- Ya, te entendemos, pero el no ha hecho nada malo, solo estaba ayudando, es lo que hacen los amigos Candy.

- Sí, ya sabemos que te sientes miserable, quien no lo estaría, rechazada y luego sin casa, pfff que tragedia.

- Paty! Que cruel…

-Es cierto…

-Ya no quiero saber nada de Terry Grandchester, en serio. Mejor vayamos a clase.

**C ALIFORNIA 2008**

- Hey familia buenos días. - Tenía que llegar, La perfecta perra de Marina, como siempre, pavoneada, y meneando caderas que no tiene.

- Hola Marina, siéntate. Chicos quería haceros un anuncio, mañana iré de viaje a África…

- ¡Oh, que maravilloso!- dije- ¡El sueño africano! … Te quedaras allá y salvaras muchas vidas, ¿cierto? ¡Pues claro! es tu vocación y como …

- Quieres callarte Clare - Su madre la miro fríamente - si vas a interrumpirme cada vez que hablo, es mejor que salgas del comedor. No vas a malograrme la mañana.

- Tía, no te preocupes, Clare esta algo nerviosa, recuerda que mañana iba a presentarte a su nuevo novio. Alberto.

- Es Albert - dije- y no es mi "nuevo novio Marina" Seré tú...

-!Clare!

La Odiaba, no tenía otra palabra para ella. ¡ Maldita seas Marina !

- No hay problema, no es sorpresa y aaaantes de que me botes, me voy yo solita, papá me espera.

-¡Clare! - la llamo, pero era tarde, su hija ya se había echado a correr hacía el vestíbulo, donde su marido la esperaba.

-Deberías pasar tiempo con ella, ayer hablamos y puede que este verano nos vayamos de viaje los cuatro..

-¿quiénes Cuatro? - pregunté

- Tu madre, Lily tu y yo por supuesto, Briana y los demás están grandes, ellos entenderán.

- Papá, no lo hagas, mamá está muy ocupada y quizá ni pueda.- dijo Clare metiéndose a la cuatrimoto.

- Podrá, ya casi es un hecho.

-Ajam.

-Cariño, dime una cosa, cuando estemos en la puerta del canal, estará allá ese novio tuyo.

-Sí, y sabes? Es el co-protagonista de la nueva peli que grabaré ¿no es genial?

- Cariño, yo solo no quiero que salgas lastimada, hace unos meses terminaste con ese tal Alex, y de qué forma, creo que deberías incluso alejarte un poco de las cámaras.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Además si me amas, deberías sacar a Marina de la casa, es un pesadilla, es tan falsa...

-Sabes que no podemos, somos su familia, a la única que tiene en este país, has como si no estuviera aquí, es lo que hago cuando viene el novio de tu hermana, ese tatuado.

- jajajaja ¿Jackson? Pero si es dulce…

- Demasiado … Bueno, tu solo intenta vivir con ella en paz, ¿vale?

- Antes no le molestaba vivir sola en lo absoluto- Se cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda.

¡Oye Al! Aquí - Lo llame a gritos, estaba parado junto al Mike, el guionista. El volteo y me sonrió, luego dirigió su mirada a mi padre, que por lo cual se puso rígido, era muy gracioso. Pero pasase lo que pasase, yo sentía que por fin, había encontrada a "Él" chico.

_He tenido solo 2 novios antes de Albert. Alex y William. _

_Cuando conocí a Alex, era lo máximo, era mi primer enamorado, yo estaba en las nubes, tenía solo 16. Todo era felicidad y más cuando trabajábamos juntos en una serie de comedia, la serie que me llevo al estrellato, éramos la sensación, y a él le gustaba mucho eso y yo le respetaba, hasta que una tarde peleamos, por un tontería, él quería presentarse y hacer su show, mientras yo solo quería tenerlo a mi lado. Supongo que todos creyeron que habíamos roto, ya que un tiempo después en el periódico anunciaban una ruptura y una nueva relación. Fue extraño, cuando lo vi, algo en mi se bloqueo. Marina y Alex estaban juntos, besándose. Ella salía diciendo que nosotros habíamos terminado. A los dos días, Alex salió a pedir disculpas por las cámaras, fue tan vergonzoso, mi madre me dijo, que solo me había utilizado para su beneficio, para ser famoso, me sentí tan estúpida, quería morir. Me dijo también que había engañado a Marina, pero eso no era cierto. _

_William, fue una locura… tres meses después de haber terminado con Alex, me propuso molestarle, oh! me encanto su idea, este chico era el tipo de chico al que miras en una fiesta y sabes que es un tío con el que debes tener cuidado, estar lo más alejada de él, pero cuando se acerca a ti y te habla, te derretías como mantequilla, imposible de negarle algo. No era su historial, era él, su manera de ser, creo que eso me gusto. y bueno además de estar bueno por todos su lados, era genial, no era el chico de las cámaras, pero mi madre tenía razón en algo. Me confiaba de la gente, incluso cuando solo me estaban utilizando y lo sabía, sabía que Will me usaba, pero estábamos a mano, yo también lo usaba y estábamos bien. La mentira duro muchos meses hasta que un día ya no sabíamos si estamos fingiendo, nos gustábamos y mucho, era modelo ¿ Lo dije? Oh, de calzoncillos, perdonadme, pero soy una chica de 17 años que vive en California y que se para en escenarios cada noche que quiere y ve a tipos increíblemente ardientes,¡ Era California! y era normal que mis hormonas estuvieran alborotadas en todo momento. Este chico malo ardiente me propuso hacerlo. ¿Y quería? ¡Claro que no! Estaba muy bueno y todo, pero el sexo para mi, es más que sexo… Y bueno, si creen que terminamos por eso… no fue así, lo que pasó fue que nos grabaron teniendo la conversación. A mis padres casi les da un infarto. Nos distanciamos por un tiempo, seguimos siendo amigos, pero mantenemos nuestra distancia. Lo más gracioso fue, que después de eso, me hicieron llevar un anillo de castidad, el cual se había hecho más famoso que yo._

Es gracioso, aún tengo un anillo de castidad, pero estoy segura que la gente cree que soy falsa, según una página de chisme, incluso soy madre y tengo más tatuajes que las letras de mi apellido. Pero ahora me encuentro aquí, parada viendo al chico que ha logrado que tenga calma y paz conmigo misma, que se preocupa y me cuida.

Lo Amo, Quizá sea pronto para pensarlo, pero esta vez creo que es enserio. Lo siento real.

**INGLATERRA, 2010**

-¿Lista Candy? Sube.

-Claro.

Los cuarenta y ocho minutos con veintiséis segundos que había estado en la camioneta del tío, durante el trayecto había sentido reflujo gástrico en mi boca, o simplemente tenía acidez. Las manos estaban secándose del sudor producto de la ansiedad.

Estaba parada frente a una casa, y no cualquier casa, era hermosa, de ensueño, era obvio que eran familia adinerada, la zona era tranquila, nada comparada a la que teníamos.- Volteo a ver a mi tío y lo observo, tiene los ojos y la boca abierto, viendo embelesado la casa.

-Deberías llamar al timbre- le sugiero.

- ¿He? Cl..claro- se acerca y le da al botón… esperamos unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de un hombre, su voz era como la de un tío amable, según mi deducción.

Lo miro fijamente y le tomo la mano, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien…

El me sonríe y se acerca a la camioneta a sacar las maletas, lo ayudo pero me detengo a ver la identificación de la puerta… estaba ciega? No, tenía ceguera nocturna, pero esto sí que podía verlo y muy claro. Ahí decía "Grandchester" Sin saber qué hacer, la maleta que tenía en la mano se cayó y me quede como el poste que estaba justo al frente de mí.

- ¿Oye, estas bien?- escuche un voz a lo lejos, sin embargo no podía moverme, hasta que sentí muchos kilos encima de mi pie.

- ¡Pero qué… auch!

- Shh- dijo, escuche la puerta abrirse, era el momento… iba a conocer a las personas con las que tenía que vivir a partir de hoy.

-¡Richard!

-¡Sebastián!

Los hombres vestidos de negro se abrazaron mientras se reian… . Tuve envidia, yo también quiero que mi amistad dure tanto tiempo.

- Hombre, mírate, has envejecido.

- Lo sé, los años, ah, esta es mi sobrina, la hija de …, se llama Candy.

-Hola Candy como estas

-Hola, bien, amm.

-Es tímida, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, ya luego te soltaras…

-En realidad no lo es, cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto, solo llámale tío también.

-Claro, discúlpeme tío, es algo nuevo.

- No hay problema, llamaré a m hijo para que los ayude a sacar su cosas.

-Richard, no es necesario. Candy ayúdame a bajar todo rápido.

-Sí.

Fui directo a la camioneta a terminar de sacar, en realidad no era mucho, ya que la mayoría de nuestras cosas se quedo debajo de los ladrillos. El tío me caía muy bien, lo que me tenía nerviosa era su apellido, quizá sea una coincidencia, el tío no era nada como Terry. _Candy respira- pensé. _ Sentí a alguien a mi costado, unas manos delgadas y blancas cogieron el ventilador que yo tenía y lo bajo. Ese no era ninguno de los tíos. Me volví a verle.

- Cierra la boca, te pueden entrar moscas - dijo con su voz fría.

-Oye Candy.- me dijo el tio Richard - ya conociste a mi hijo - ese es Anthony.

- Hola Anthony. - Respire con alivio, después de todo, no era Terry. Sonreí y cogi la caja con mis historietas, me volví para llevarlas dentro cuando tropezo y las tiro encima de alguien.

-Ou! -dijo

-Lo..lo siento, yo me tropecé…

-Es obvio, quieres apartarte o es que quieres asfixiarme?

-Oye, tu- se quedo en la mitad, mis ojos estaban viendo aquellos azules que me rechazaron un día anterior.

-Te..terry.

-Dime un cosa, eres retrasada? O es que te gusta estar tirada…

Y ahí estaba, el gélido corazón, me levante rápidamente y huí de él.

Como se suponía que debería actuar ahora? Que alguien la ayudara, iba a vivir con el chico que se había enamorado y el que la había rechazado.

¡No puede ser! Vivirá con él!

- jijiji- río para ella sola- Su mente juguetona recobro varias imágenes de ambos, comiendo, haciendo tareas, viajando juntos. ok, esto era exagerado pero, quien dice que no podía pasar.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p>Hey! ¿y que les pareció? Gracias por los reviews... Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado para Nadia y LizCarter, espero no decepcionaros chicas! Saludos Tributo...heyy hablando de eso. Mañana 20 de nov. Estreno de Sinsajo *-* Tributos por aquí? No se olviden de hacer .lll. al final de la peli jijijij Bye! Felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!<p>

Saludos! Alexa, Troiyan, Iris, Amo a Terry, Fernanda, Lucylu y Kurita-Chan os quiero a todas por leerme! Gracias!

Reviews ? v(*O*)


	4. Miembro de los Grandchester

**CANDY CANDY**

**Ne te Recuerdo**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Miembro de los Grandchester"**

* * *

><p><strong>por Cielito Williams<strong>

**Hey, disfruten la lectura! He vuelto a subir el capítulo porque hubo una confusicón en el capítulo. Además de arreglar algunos errores del prólogo y otras cosillas. Ahora si espero sea de su agrado. Gracias Erika por avisar.**

* * *

><p><strong>INGLATERRA, 2010<strong>

-Dejen todo eso ahí por favor, luego habrá tiempo para arreglar, tú debes ser Candy, ven aquí- le Dijo Eleanor acercándose y abrazándola, esos abrazos de osos - Yo soy la madre de estos diablos, me puedes llamar tía Elly.

-Claro, …tía.

- ¡Que feliz soy!- dijo emocionada - Por fin mi sueño se hace realidad, sabes Candy he preparado tu habitación, y vivirás en el segundo piso junto con Tony y Terry.

Traje saliva cuando menciono que viviría junto a Terry, viviría junto a él, mi estomago tenía una batalla de mariposas y avispas.

-¿Sabes cocinar Candy? yo hago los mejores postres, además me ayudaras mucho... este fin de semana podemos hacer una barbacoa como fiesta de bienvenida ¿Qué te parece?

- Te das cuenta que esta chica recién te conoce y tu tratas de asfixiarla … Mamá, tu sueño no se ha hecho realidad, admítelo, ella no es tu hija, es tu huésped.

-Terry! - Su padre intervino. Tanto Candy como George Walfgong, son parte de nuestra familia ahora, se quedaran el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Exacto, y Candy será con una hija para mi, mírala, es linda y no es tan malcriada como tú … comprenderás.

-Eso no puedes saberlo, no lleva más de diez minutos aquí - farfulló Terry

-Bueno, bueno tampoco queremos causar peleas aquí- dijo George quien estaba aún apilando sus cosas en un closet que había cerca a la puerta de entrada.

-Claro que no lo son.

-Señora Elly, Eleanor la miro y ella se retracto- digo, tía Elly me presta el baño un momento?

-Claro cariño, pero mejor primero te enseño tu cuarto. Terry se amable y trae sus maletas por favor. No cariño, no cojas nada, deja que él lo haga solo.

Se llevo a Candy a paso veloz por las escaleras que dejaron atrás a Terry con las maletas. El pesadillo era largo, la casa era muy grande, eran ricos de eso no había duda, el segundo piso, su nuevo hogar, como había dicho la tía Elly, tenía una pequeña sala de estar. Había una pista de tren y un aparador de autos de juguetes. Cuando llegaron casi al final del pesadillo se encontraron con tres puertas, la del fondo estaba abierta, era un baño a la cual quería entrar y la de su izquierda tenía un corazón en la puerta con su nombre escrito.

Sus ojos querían derramar algunas pequeñas lágrimas, hasta ahora todo le había parecido acogedor en aquel lugar, y solo ver su nombre escrito en la puerta la hacía sentir querida e importante para ellos, la hacía sentir que estaba cerca de ser uno de ellos.

- Esta es tu habitación - Su nueva tía abrió la puerta y dejo ver un cuarto con paredes de color rosa bebe, una cama mediana con muchos peluches, las sábanas tenían encaje y todos los muebles eran de juego, blanco y rosa, tenía un peluche gigante y un escritorio, con un computador.

-Es ..hermoso…

-Este cuarto era de Tony, pero ahora como has venido tu, tengo que compartir mi cuarto con él, gracias a ti mis noches serán incómodas - dijo Terry que ya las había alcanzado y traía las maletas.

-Oye! no seas malcriado, no le hagas caso Candy. El baño esta allá, ocúpate y luego bajas para la cena. Y tú compórtate, le dijo a su hijo.

Había pasando por lo menos 10 minutos desde que había entrado y decidido en ese momento que el baño era su parte favorita de la casa, estaba cautivada con todo.

- Hasta que hora estarás adentro, mamá te llama para comer… baja rápido. ¿Estás bien? - dijo el pequeño rubio al ver que no respondía - Quieres que entre… - dijo.

-Ah, no..no, ya bajo, gracias Tony.

-Me llamo Anthony.

-Oh, vale… Anthony- lo dijo en un susurro mientras abría la puerta del baño para salir.

Esa tasa del baño, era la que usaba Terry, al igual que la ducha y el lava manos… su cepillo y toalla estaban dentro, y el espejo en el que ella se veía, también se veía el. No podía creer todo lo que su mente un poco loca había maquinado allá adentro. Que mas podía pedir? La diversión recién empezaba.

**CALIFORNIA 2008**

-Pero mira como te has puesto, jajajajaj, le has caído de maravilla, te va amar tanto como yo.

-Williams, no creo que me ames tanto como yo.

-Claro que sí. - Lo vi a los ojos, y ahí estaban, sus ojos azules, azules como el cielo, como la paz y la tranquilidad, sus ojos no mentía.

-Vamos, hoy toca grabar la escena de la playa.

-pero si hace Frío. Además mi padre está aquí.

- Lo sé, espero que no quiera ahorcarme cuando tenga que tomarte de brazos y dejarte en la arena para luego besarte.

- Le dará un ataque. Por cierto, lo de mañana se cancela.

- ¿Paso algo? Clare desvió su rostro en dirección de su padre. - ¿Williams Está todo bien?.

-Mi mamá, se va a África, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo… la última vez fue un año, cuando Lily tenía año y medio. Puedes creerlo.

-Clare mírame…

-No, no… no quiero pensar en eso, por favor, mejor ya vamos…

-Al menos no tiene tatuajes, ni aretes...

-Y se baña.

-…y se baña ¿No es Americano cierto?…

- No, es Australiano, de Sídney y solo es tres años mayor que yo.

-Eso no me gusta y lo sabes, eres menor de edad.

-En unos meses cumpliré 18 y seré muy mayorcita, anciano! - dicho eso, echo a correr después de haber bajado de la cuatrimoto al llegar a casa.

- No corras, recuerda el anillo que tienes en la mano…

Al entrar a la casa vi a mis hermanos rodeando la mesa y riendo. Así que me acerco haber que era lo que generaba tal excitación.

-Permiso, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es… un sorteo, mira acércate prima - Clare no dejo que la tocara y mantuvo su distancia, sus hermanos estaban con su mamá en la mesa tirando papelitos.

-Qué tipo de sorteo es este…

- Clare! Elegiremos a qué lugar iremos de vacaciones…

-Pero creí que se iba a África.

- Le di mi plaza a una pediatra, Arizona, la recuerdas…

-Sí, como olvidarla, trajo al mundo a esta pequeñita, no es cierto- le cogió el lóbulo de la oreja con la boca.

-Me haces cosquillas, jajaja, ya basta.

- Y que lugar han elegido ya…

- Estamos entre Londres Y España, que te parece…

- Mmm creí que serian lugares como villas o playas…

- Sería muy peligroso para Lily, mejor ir a Europa a conocer un poco.

- Pero…

-Clare, tu eres un ser extraño allá, nadie te reconocerá. Es mejor así.

Si me lo digiera de otra manera, quizá mas amable, la entendería. Pero ahora mi cuerpo se ha encendido y ella solo hace avivar el fuego.

- ¡Como quieran! dijo y salió del comedor.

Briana se acerca y se sienta en el pasto junto a mí. Ya sé a qué vino, así que la invito a hablar y la miro.

-Irán a Londres, es un lugar bonito Clare, te gustara.

- No tuvo que decirlo de esa manera, Marina estaba presente.

-Debes ignorarla, sabes que dejar que te afecte su presencia es peor…

-Porque tiene que estar aquí! ¡No la soporto!

-Mamá es lo más cercano a ella, y ella necesita un lugar… la casa es grande, trata de no ir por donde ella esta. No vayas a la piscina, le gusta ese lugar.

Clare se había puesto a pensar lo que Briana le había dicho, Marina necesitaba un lugar y como lo más cercano a ella es mamá, es claro que le de hospedaje.

- ¡Listo!, Bien… Ahora seremos más en esta casa.

- Que dices… ¿adoptaras mascotas?

-¡También! Pero lo quiero decir es que Albert viene a vivir aquí

Su hermana mayor la había visto como si hubiese dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

-Creo que no..

-Sí, oíste bien, Se instalará Aquí de ahora en adelante, por la película, por mi. Y no tiene un lugar fijo, está viviendo en un hotel. Lo más cercano que tiene el, soy yo, y esta casa es muy grande, si podemos dar hospedaje a la cerda anoréxica, porque no a Albert…?

-En distinto, lo sabes, Marina es tu prima, Albert, es tu novio. Clare Mamá y Papá no lo aceptaran, y por favor no menciones esto hasta después del viaje…

-¿Qué? No… no es justo. El me necesita y necesita un lugar.

-Clare Has enloquecido te has puesto a pensar ¿si te está usando?

-¡Briana! No es así, el es distinto, es de verdad, esta vez sí es enserio…

-Ese es el problema… que esta vez si te estás enamorando de alguien.

Quizá había enloquecido, pero no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Londres ganó, este verano iríamos a conocer la cuidad blanca roja y azul. Conoceré Europa, estaba emocionada, no había salido de América en mi vida, aunque era un chica conocida, no contaba con esos lujos de viajar por donde me plazca… porque cuando sales de viaje, lo haces con tu familia, o tus padres… los míos estaban muy ocupados…

Cuando las mañanas de julio fueron soleadas, significaba una cosa, Londres.

Sin embargo, un maldito 13 de julio tendríamos que recordar el día del Accidente de Lily.

**INGLATERRA 2010**

Las mañanas en el restaurante o en cualquier sitio donde me mudase con mi tío eran ordinarias, levantarse a tiempo, el desayuno a medias y si lo termino es en el camino al instituto. Me es imposible sentir este día así… Estoy frente a él y siento que todo esto es un sueño…Estoy con Terry Grandchester sentada en la misma mesa y tomando desayuno. Nuestro primer desayuno de varios… juntos …jijijij

-Tu cara me asusta ¿Qué clase de chica come así?- preguntó Anthony mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada.

-¿Ah?

-Déjala Tony, es Candy recuerdas?

-Que quieres decir eso? -pregunte y me levante de la mesa molesta.

Me miraba con un sonrisa torcida, se veía tan simpático y tan maldito.

Maldición, hablaba de la noche pasada, si ese pequeño diablillo no hubiera sacado su cuaderno en medio de la cena para preguntarme sobre proverbios no estaríamos así, aunque hubiese pasado tarde o temprano. Qué manera de conocer a la familia, dándose cuenta de lo torpe que soy.

-Me pasas la mermelada o acaso quieres dejar vacío el pote? - Anthony me seguía mirando. Ese niño es un diablo!

Dijo…vacío, miércoles! Veo mi tostada y estaba repleta de mermelada. Siento una mirada y levanto la cabeza para ver a Terry mirarme y enarcarme la ceja, se levanta y coge su mochila.

- YA ME VOY MA! - grita

-Espérame hermano, voy con trigo, Anthony termina su leche y se sirve un pan con huevo y lo mete a la bolsa muy rápido- Ya termine.

-No no no, tu aún no has terminado cariño- dice la tía cogiéndolo de los hombros y volviéndolo a sentar.

-Mamá suéltame, déjame ir, quiero ir con Terry.

-TERRY, NO TE VAYAS

-Candy, párate

-Pero aún no termino

-No importa, levanta, ve con Terry.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo?

-Sí, vamos levántate, TERRY LLEVA A CANDY A LA ESCUELA

Me limpio la boca y cojo mis cosas, la tía es una persona con mucha energía, me pregunto si la mía hubiese sido así de cálida y vital.

Terry está en la puerta de la casa con su típica parada, aquella que me hace temblar las piernas, mis piernas tiemblan ahora, pero no creo que sienta atracción, más bien da miedo.

-¿Te vas a mover o quieres llegar tarde?

-Yo…ya estoy lista.

Lo sigo, es tan callado, no pensé que sería así, la tía dijo que Terry salió rarito, nunca lleva amigos a la casa y no tiene citas. Y si lo que Paty dijo sea cierto? No, es imposible, Terry no puede ser gay. Pero entonces que le pasa, quizá si se le pregunto no responderá, debo tener paciencia, debo lograr ser su amiga. Un dolor seguido de un dolor interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Pero qué? - Se saca la mochila, y se soba el hombro

-Lo siento, he chocado por accidente contigo, yo precisamente estaba pensando...

- Oye … El pasaje es muy grande, no me gusta que choquen conmigo.

-Ya te dije que lo siento, no es para tanto…

-¡Pudimos estar en una pista tonta!

- Lo siento, volví a decir, pero esta vez en voz baja.

-Escucha y no lo volveré a decir, es mejor que te los grabes, entendiste.

4 reglas, primero nunca choques conmigo ni me des golpes, mi cuerpo es de carne y hueso, no de metal; Por favor guarda las distancias por seguridad.

- No lo he hecho adrede, mi nariz también me duele…

- Segundo, Te enseñare el camino al instituto solo una vez, no me importa si dejas migajas de pan o marcas en el camino con piedra, es tu problema, no me preguntes nunca más.

-Entiendo, y no me trates como si fuera Gretel.

-Tercero, No le cuentes a nadie que vives en mi casa, no quiero que por eso comiencen a circular rumores.

-Vale, ya entiendo

-Cuarto, Cuando estemos en el instituto no me hables bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Empezó a caminar y aceleró el paso dejándome atrás, a si que acelero mi paso.

- Lo he entendido - le grito. Quizá, intentar acercarme más a él, será más difícil de lo que pensé. - Malhumorado, pienso mientras intento acordarme del camino.

Ah, madre mía, porque esto tiene que pasar, tomar el autobús tan lleno por primera vez… ¿por qué tanta gente? . El carro frena y me dejo llevar casi cayendo encima del señor que se encuentra al lado. Me disculpo y volteo a ver como esta Terry, el me mira, y vuelve su rostro a la ventana ignorándome. Me acerco sin que se dé cuenta y quedo en la misma fila que el. Como no soy tan alta como él me cojo de las barandilla de forma redonda. Es tan engreído, se le ve tan relajado, es bueno ser alto, Han pasado cerca de media hora desde que salimos de casa, a este paso tendré que dormir temprano si quiero llegar a tiempo a clase.

AHHHH

Respira Candy, fue un error

AHHH

No, no lo fue

Ay Dios…

Volteo disimuladamente y unas manos me están rozando las piernas, me sacudo, pero no pasa nada. ¿Qué hacer? ¿ Cómo evitar esa mano? Levanto mi mirada y el señor me sonríe.

Que alguien me ayude… Me inclino para ver a Terry, pero este no hace caso a mi mirada intensa

Terry, Terry, por favor mírame… ahhh, me están tocando!

Pero qué demonios, Me muevo y me voy hacia la parte de la puerta del Autobus. Que horrible es tomar el autobús, prefiero caminar! Suena el pito, Terry se acerca a mí, me mira, se acerca, siento que el desayuno se mueve, ay no… intenta sonreír Candy. Lo miro fijamente.

- Que haces? baja..

-¿Ah?

-Hemos llegado.

Después de bajar y antes que se aleje de mi, le cuento lo del carro, no puedo creer que después de tratarme mal, siga gustándome mucho.

Recuerdo sus palabras y avanzo amarga.

" Y que" "Había mucha gente en el bus, no podía ayudarte, además, puede que estuvieses equivocada y que la otra persona te rozara sin querer" "Piensas demasiado" " Desde aquí ya sabes cómo llegar, no me hables mas"

¿Por qué se enamoro de él?.

¿En que estaba pensando?.

¿Olvido que esos chicos genios no pueden ser amados?.

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? claro…: perder la cabeza.

No sé qué hacer- Me pregunto ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella, dispuesta a perder su dignidad e ideales,

persiguiendo a un chico, sin ninguna timidez cada día y cada noche a su lado…

Solo para a atraer su atención

Ella está aquí ... y él está allí

Ella quiere ser amada por él.

y él …

_**CONTITUARA...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Los dias de actualización serán los dias jueves por la noche a partir de ahora. Y de mi otro fic Los dias Lunes.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias por poner la historia en favorito, no importa la cantidad, ya es mucho, ¡Gracias! Y Por sus comentarios, por todo. Con migo es hasta el jueves, Que tengan un lindo fin de Semana, las quiero mucho. DLB**_

_**En cuanto a que se basa la historia y las dudas que tengas, pueden ver mi perfil ahí esta el contenido del sumario mas relatado de la historia.**_


End file.
